


My Way Or The Highway

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biker!Thor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Past Thor/Jane - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, runaway!Loki, semi-public making out, teenage!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: After a huge fight with his father, Loki finally has enough and leaves him and his shitty life behind. He has no idea how dumb his decision is before he finds himself miles away from any civilization a day later, without any food or water and nowhere to go. When a group of bikers drive past him he doesn't expect anything, until one of them slows down and stops. It's then that Loki makes a decision that will have more of an impact on his future than he anticipates at first, but Thor, the guy who offered him a lift, sparks the boy's interest more than he likes to admit - in many ways.





	My Way Or The Highway

In hindsight, it was probably a really dumb idea to call his father an inbred asshole before throwing the house keys at him and kicking the door shut. Loki only came to this conclusion a few hours later though, at first he was way too angry to even think and that probably saved his life in the end.

After years and years of being the literal worst parent possible - complete with beating his son up, almost starving him and making sure he always wore the most ragged clothes - his father still had the audacity to call Loki an ungrateful brat. Something in his head had snapped and ten minutes later, Loki found himself yelling at the man that had ruined the last fifteen years of his life, before walking away from him with nothing more but the clothes he wore and a small backpack with barely anything in it.

If Loki hadn't walked away, he was sure he would have killed the bastard that pretended to raise him for so long. He was sick of the constant accusations, of being yelled and beat up over a B on a test when his father had had a few too many and of the constant name calling that came with it. That Loki had no friends was partially because of this man, because there was no way he would let anyone find out how he lived or accidentally say something that was meant to stay a secret.

Now that he had left and was walking down the dusty road, the city already far behind him, Loki started to realize the consequences of his actions. Because without the man he hated so much, he didn't really have anywhere to go. He was too young to just get a job somewhere, he had no place to sleep - not even a tent for Christ's sake! - and most importantly: he had no food and no more than a single bottle of water with him. At this rate, he'd probably die before reaching the next town that was still over fifty miles away.

It slowly became dark when Loki's feet hurt too much to keep going. Every step was like walking over broken glass and since he had left without eating more than an apple, his stomach felt no better. Exhausted and close to tears, Loki dropped to his knees in the dirt next to the road and leaned against a small rock. He knew he should have tried to hitchhike, there were enough cars passing by all day long, but he had no desire to end up stabbed or robbed or worse for trusting the wrong person, no thank you.

His stubbornness would most likely backfire at him horribly very soon, but Loki wasn't one to give up so easily. For now, he got the bottle of water out of his bag to ease his thirst and for some reason found a Snickers bar at the very bottom of it that felt like a small gift from the heavens. He ate it slowly while watching the stars come out and the cars passing by, now only a few every now and then. He would hopefully find a way to sleep tonight if he walked away a little further, just to not be visible from the road and to not wake up covered in dirt. And in the morning he would just keep going, maybe a miracle happened, who knew.

The night was far less pleasant than Loki had hoped sadly. On the bright side it didn't start to rain, but the ground was rock hard and no matter how he turned or laid down, when morning came every inch of his body hurt like hell and he looked no better. In this moment, Loki wished for nothing more than to be back home in his bed - he would still be forced to live with his asshole of a father, but at least he wouldn't be in such pain.

“Bullshit,” Loki scoffed at himself and grabbed the bag from the ground. “He would’ve beat your ass again by now, so stop being a crybaby and get moving.”

Self motivation had never really been Loki's speciality, but he couldn't deny that his own words were far more effective than his thoughts. After dusting himself off the best he could, even if it wasn't very useful, he walked back over to the road and continued his way. He might have been in pain and hungry, but he would rather die somewhere along the highway than go back like a beaten dog. At least he still had his dignity, or whatever fifteen years of humiliation and abuse had left of it.

After an hour, Loki's body got used to moving again and most of the pain slowly faded away, giving him a bit more confidence. It didn't take long before the amount of cars on the road increased and Loki wondered if he could risk stopping one of them. Maybe a family, that would be the best option. Then again, no one in their right mind who had kids in the car would take a stranger with them like that.

Around noon Loki stopped for some rest next to a big boulder at the side of the road he could sit on and emptied the rest of his water. There wasn't much left to begin with, but now that it was all gone, Loki felt a pit in his stomach that hadn't been there before. Without water he wouldn't make it through the next day.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the roads of a dozen or more motorbikes and when Loki looked up, he saw them right away. Across the whole road they spread, definitely more than a dozen machines coming towards his position. He watched them drive by, Harley after Harley, some waved at him from afar and he waved back awkwardly, but for some reason with a smile. They sure seemed to have fun and he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Most of the bikes had already passed when the last two Loki could see suddenly started to slow down.

He was more than surprised when one of them actually stopped in front of him and the second, after a moment and a u-turn on the road, came back and did the same.

“Looking for a ride?” the guy who stopped in front of Loki asked and opened the visor of his helmet. Bright blue eyes met his and for a moment he was actually too confused to answer.

“A… a ride?” he eventually asked, earning a nod.

“Thor, what are you doing?” the second guy asked before anyone else could speak again, rolling up to them.

The one named Thor raised a hand. “Keep going, I'll catch up with you.”

“Don't even think about it,” the second one warned Thor, turning up his machine again. “You've caused enough trouble already.”

Loki watched the nameless one drive away while Thor laughed, the sound muffled by his helmet. Then, he suddenly raised his hands and took it off and Loki actually held his breath. He didn't know if it was the sun or not, but Thor's hair looked almost like gold flowing in the wind and he swore he had never seen something so attractive.

“So, what do you think?” he asked, smiling brightly.

“I’m sorry?” Loki honestly forgot what Thor had said before already, he was too stunned to even remember his own name.

Thor put the helmet on his lap and tilted his head. “You look like you need a lift.”

“A lift, food, a freaking bed,” Loki huffed and then actually laughed for whatever stupid reason. “You don't happen to have some water or anything?”

“Fandral has the water and food, I'm afraid he just left,” Thor said and actually looked sorry. “But I can take you to the rest of the pack, they won't mind sharing some rations.”

Loki thought about this offer for a minute. Thor didn't look like a threat at all, despite being built like a brick wall. Could he take the risk?

“I won't bite, promised,” Thor asked, as if he could read Loki's mind.

“You're serious?” Loki asked, raising a brow. Thor's smile was still as bright and honest as before.

“Sure,” he shrugged. “You need help, right?”

“I need more than help,” Loki sighed and shook his head.

“Look, we are heading for a spot just a few miles away, meet up with some other guys before we head back to base,” Thor explained and Loki couldn't look away from him as he spoke. Something about it was… alluring. “I can take you with me and you can get some food and water, maybe a place to spend the night if you want to.”

At this, everything in Loki tensed up suddenly. It was so surprising and almost violent that he couldn't hide the shudder that took over him. All kinds of thoughts and ideas ran through his head at those words - spend the night - and neither of them was pleasant. Thor noticed his reaction of course and immediately picked up on it.

“I don't mean anything like that, I promise,” he said and raised his hands as if to defend himself. “It's an honest offer, without any ulterior motives behind it.”

“Really?” Loki asked, trying to relax a bit, and Thor nodded.

“Really. We’ll have a campfire at night, the guys will put up some tents and I'm sure we can spare one and a sleeping bag for you.”

“That's… really nice of you,” Loki said a little ashamed and lowered his head to hide the blush. “I don't know what to say. It sounded like you'd get into trouble if you took me with you.”

Thor waved his hand and shrugged. “I always do, but they won't complain for long, they never do. I've been where you are now, ran from home without even any shoes, nearly starved out here before someone picked me up.”

“You did?” Loki was surprised, Thor didn't look like someone who would be dumb enough to run away without any plan or money.

“I was a dumb kid,” Thor laughed and shook his head. “But as you see, ten years can make a huge difference.”

“Wow,” Loki mumbled and tried to figure out whether or not he could actually trust this guy. He didn't get any bad vibes from him at least and if he was honest, he really liked his face and smile. He wouldn't go as far as to say he had a crush, but that pretty much summed it up.

“How about you?” Thor suddenly asked, giving him a curious look. “How old are you?”

Loki gulped. He didn't expect this question and had no idea how to answer it without Thor realizing it would be better to get the cops involved than to take Loki with him.

“E-eighteen,” he eventually lied, sure that his shaking and insecure voice gave it away. Thor, however, just nodded.

“I got out with seventeen, pretty bad decision,” he said. “But you're free to go anywhere, it's your life, right?”

“Yeah… I think so,” Loki huffed. Did Thor really believe him that he was eighteen already? Sure, he was tall for his age, but even with all the dirt and his messy hair he knew he looked as illegal as he was. Either this guy was really that naive or he was a good liar himself. “I'm Loki by the way.”

“Thor, but I guess you know that already,” Thor laughed and held out his hand. It was close enough for Loki to take it and he did just that, returning the smile. “So, you wanna come or stay here and wait for someone else to pick you up?”

“I don't really have a choice, do I?” Loki asked and chuckled, before reaching down to grab his bag.

“Hop on,” Thor said and took the helmet off his lap to shove forward and make space for Loki. Once Loki had squeezed himself into the machine, Thor handed him his helmet. “You take it, I'm a good driver, but just in case. I don't want your pretty head to get hurt.”

Loki blushed and took the helmet with a nod, the compliment something he surely didn't expect. When he was done, Thor's hand suddenly grabbed one of his own and laid it around his waist.

“Hold on tight, understood?”

“Understood!” Loki felt very awkward when he put both of his arms around Thor's body. It was strange how much he liked the feeling of leather under his hands, but even when he tightened his grip slightly, Thor didn't mind. He just kicked the stand back and started the machine.

Loki had never been on a Harley before and the experience was more than intimidating, but holding onto Thor made it a little easier and soon the blond picked up speed and the engine roared beneath them. The fear didn't leave, but something else joined in, a certain excitement and thrill Loki hadn't felt in years.

Thor had full control over the machine, even without any experience Loki could see that. The glimpses he could catch at the blond’s face made it clear that this was his element. Loki couldn't help but smile at how pretty his unfiltered happiness made him look and he couldn't stop the warmth that built up in his stomach either.

“And, do you like it?” Thor eventually shouted against the wind, followed by a crystal clear laugh that made Loki's hands tingle.

“It's amazing!” he shouted back just as loud, his voice so easily swallowed by the wind that Thor could barely hear him.

Loki knew that amazing was an understatement, but he had no words to describe how he felt. This was a freedom that couldn't be put into words. Every part of his body was on high alert and it felt absolutely incredible. He knew that one wrong move was enough and Thor would send them both flying, but that only added to the excitement.

“Look, we're almost there!” Thor shouted again, pointing forward. 

Loki stretched his neck to look over his shoulder, now seeing the rest of his group in front of them. He held tighter onto the blond, for some reason sad they would meet up with them soon.

Thor slowed down the machine after coming a little closer. Loki loosened his grip and Thor put a hand on his immediately, pressing it close again. He didn't say anything, but Loki understood the hint. Not yet.

The others must have heard Thor's machine because when he caught up with them they made space right away. Loki leaned against Thor's back, carefully looking to the left as they passed several other bikes. He didn't know if the faces he saw were disapproving or not, but they were intimidating. Thor, on the other hand, made him feel safe somehow.

“I told you not to do it!” A familiar voice suddenly sounded behind Loki and he watched another bike come closer. “Do you even know how to listen?”

“Relax, Fandral,” Thor laughed and looked over to the other. “He won't rob us in our sleep or kill us.”

“You know damn well that's not what I worry about!”

Thor snarled angrily and glared at Fandral. “And you know damn well that's none of your business, now fuck off.”

Fandral showed Thor the finger, who returned the gesture lazily, before leaving them alone again. Loki frowned, not quite understanding what all of this was about. He tapped on Thor's shoulder, but the blond just shook his head and got a little further in the group, away from Fandral.

They drove for half an hour more before getting off the main road onto a smaller one, which eventually led them to a rather big flat area where several other bikes were already. Thor parked his next to the rest of his group and after they got off, laid an arm around Loki to pull him closer.

“What's wrong?” Loki asked confused and Thor put a finger to his lips.

“I have to get permission from the boss so you can stay,” Thor explained as they watched the others gather and chat, standing a little away from the group. “Let me do the talking.”

Loki nodded, not sure what he would say anyway. They waited for a few minutes until everyone was settled and the first already started to put up their tents. Finally, Thor led him to a group of three people - an old man, a young woman and Fandral. Loki immediately knew that Fandral already spread the news and shoved himself behind Thor the best he could. Something about this old man was creeping him out and he didn't like it.

“Thor!” the woman said and spread her arms, pulling the Thor into a tight hug before pressing a kiss on his cheek. Loki's heart sank when Thor returned the gesture and he suddenly wanted to disappear. “How are you doing?”

“Great,” Thor laughed and smiled brightly. “You've been gone for a while, we need to catch up soon.”

“You'll have time to talk later,” the old man interrupted them, his angry voice making Loki flinch. “Leave us alone you two.”

Fandral and the woman followed the order and Loki wanted nothing but to follow them. Thor, however, wrapped his arms around his shoulder again, leaving him no choice but to stay right where he was.

“I know what you're going to say, but-”

“No, you shut up and listen, son,” the old man stopped Thor right away. Loki's eyes widened. Did he just say son? “Fandral told me everything already. I took you back for a reason, because I thought you had learned your lesson. Haven’t you learned it?”

“I did and I won’t repeat my mistakes,” Thor said and stood straight, the hand on Loki’s arm grabbing him tight. “I’m helping someone out who needs it, nothing more.”

“Is that so?” the old man asked and suddenly looked at Loki, who felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He wanted to hide behind Thor’s back, but the blond shoved him back into sight so he couldn’t escape.

“I-it is, yes sir,” Loki mumbled, looking down at his feet. “I don’t mean to cause any trouble, I swear.”

“What’s your name, boy?”

“Loki, sir,” Loki said, forcing himself to look up. He hated how all his confidence seemed to be drained when he stood in front of this man, this had to stop. “I got a bit lost on the road and Thor was kind enough to offer me a lift and a place to stay for the night.”

“Oh, did he, really?” the old man asked with a smirk, looking at his son. “How surprising.”

“Father, I know I should have asked your permission first, but it was urgent,” Thor explained quickly. “Loki won’t cause any problems, I vow for him.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, son. You may leave now.”

“Thank you, father,” Thor said and bowed his head, before grabbing Loki’s arm and started to drag him away. Loki was still highly confused and almost shaking, but he followed Thor without any hesitation, just wanting to get away from the old man and his piercing eyes.

“What just happened?” Loki finally asked, forcing Thor to stop walking. “What does he think I’ll do?”

“It’s complicated,” Thor sighed and scratched his head. He gave Loki a smile, but this one looked very forced. “It’s not about you, it’s about me.”

“He looked like he wanted to kill me,” Loki said, rubbing a hand over his arm. “Maybe I shouldn’t be here…”

“Hell no!” Thor said sharply and glared into the direction they came from. “He might be the boss of this gang, but he’s not  _ my  _ boss. You’ll stay and he will live with it, end of discussion.”

Thor wouldn’t let Loki complain again, he was determined to make a point whether his father liked it or not. He asked Loki to help him put up his tent and then left the boy alone for a few minutes while getting some rations for them. Loki, not knowing what else to do, sat down on the ground outside of the newly built shelter, resting his chin on his hands.

Was it really a good idea to stay here? Thor was nice, yes, but obviously there was something he didn’t want to tell him, something that made everyone else rather hostile towards Loki’s presence. And that woman… he couldn’t shake the thought off that there was something going on between her and Thor. It shouldn’t bother him, after all he was here for food and a place to sleep, not for… anything else. He shouldn’t feel like this by Thor kissing a woman he knew longer than a few hours.

When Thor came back he had a duffle bag over his shoulder and a huge grin on his face. Loki watched him as he sat down next to him, slightly amused by his sudden change of mood.

“You look like you got the news of your life,” Loki said and Thor laughed before shaking his head.

“Better. I was able to talk Fandral into giving me his spare clothes and the six pack he tried to hide from the others.” As he spoke, Thor emptied the duffle bag while Loki watched him with wide eyes. “They might be a bit big, but you’d drown in mine and Fandral is your height at least.”

“I can’t just take his clothes!” Loki protested when Thor put a full montour of leather clothes like the ones he was wearing into his arms. “He hates me, Thor! I doubt that will make it better.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Thor said, frowning slightly. “It’s fine, I promise. He’s just worried, that’s all.”

“Worried about  _ what _ ?” Loki really wanted to know what the hell had happened at this point.

“Forget it,” Thor waid and waved his hand before opening one of the beers he had brought. “You can change if you want to, I’m sure you’d like to get out of those dirty clothes.

Unfortunately, Thor wasn’t wrong with that. Loki had been in his clothes for almost two days now and it was really hot, so they were obviously uncomfortable. Eventually, Loki sighed and crawled into the tent with the clothes Thor had given him, smirking at the way Thor laughed outside. 

It only took him a few minutes to strip out of his clothes and get into Fandral’s, which fit him surprisingly well. He didn’t bother to put on the jacket as it was way too hot for that, but the leather pants fit almost perfectly and even the white shirt was the same. He got back into his shoes when a hand suddenly slipped into the tent, leaving heavy combat boots before retreating again. Loki couldn’t help but smile when he ditched his shoes in favor of those way less worn ones. When he finally stepped back out of the tent, Thor took a single look at him before whistling approvingly.

“You look like one of us, impressive,” he said and raised his beer before taking a huge sip.

Loki sat down with a slight smile and flushing cheeks. He kind of liked the way Thor had looked at him just now, even if it was silly. It made him feel warm inside.

“I’m not sure about that, but they are better than mine for sure,” Loki chuckled, stuffing his dirty clothes into his own bag quickly. “I can’t believe they fit so well.”

“Fandral isn’t quite as buff as he likes to think he is,” Thor smirked and winked at Loki, who couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “But I mean it, you look really good like this. One could almost believe you really  _ are  _ eighteen.”

Thor emptied his beer while Loki’s eyes widened and he stared at him in complete disbelief. When he opened another one and suddenly handed it to him, Loki was even more stunned.

“What… what do you mean?” he muttered, unsure why he took the can from him.

“Come on, I might be a bit dense sometimes, but you are as much eighteen as I'm eighty. So, how old are you really?”

Loki’s cheeks turned from pink to deep red and he dropped his gaze in shame. Of course Thor knew, how dumb was he to believe this idiotic lie wouldn’t blow up in his face? Then again, despite knowing that he wasn’t eighteen, Thor had taken him with him, so he deserved to know the truth.

“Fifteen,” Loki eventually sighed, without looking up.

“Why didn’t you tell me from the beginning?” Thor asked and Loki shrugged weakly.

“I thought you’d call the cops or something and… I didn’t want that. I don’t wanna go back home, I’d rather die out here than go back there.”

“That bad?” Thor asked, earning a nod.

“Worse,” Loki mumbled and fell silent for a minute.

“Tell me about it.”

Loki didn’t know why, but he found himself telling Thor about his father and the things he had done to him. While he talked, he didn’t look up from the beer can in his hands, too ashamed and scared to find the same disgust in Thor’s eyes that he knew was in his own. Somehow it was relieving to get those things out, to tell someone else about the pain and degradation he had experienced for as long as he could remember, even if he knew Thor would see him as the weak coward that he was by the end.

When he was done, almost half an hour had passed and Loki’s chest felt like it was made of ice. His grip around the can was so tight it already had dents everywhere, but he didn’t register that, or that some of the beer had spilled over his hands.

“If I go back I’ll kill him, I know it,” he closed with, taking a deep breath. “I know what you think, that I’m a coward for running away and for not standing up for myself, but that’s how it is.”

“I don’t think you’re a coward at all,” Thor said quietly and Loki finally glanced back up. The blond didn’t look at him, he looked into the distance and his face was a mixture of calm before the storm and the storm itself. “What happened to you wasn’t right and I can’t blame you for running from it.”

“I hate him so much…” Loki whispered, to which Thor laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. The touch was surprisingly soothing, something Loki couldn’t explain.

“I knew something was wrong when I saw you, that’s why I stopped. No one just sits in the middle of nowhere like that, especially not a kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Loki scoffed and narrowed his brows. “Just because I’m fifteen doesn’t mean I’m dumb or naive. I stopped being a kid years ago already.”

“You know what I mean,” Thor sighed and finally turned his head. There was no disgust in his eyes, as Loki had expected, but there was something else that hit him even harder. Sympathy. “You shouldn’t go back, never.”

Loki let out a huffed laugh without any amusement in it before replying. “And where should I go instead? I can’t get a job, I can’t rent an apartment, I can’t even steal a car and just drive away because I have no license. If it weren’t for you, I’d probably be sitting next to a shady truck driver right now that promised to take me to the next city if I do him some ‘favors’.”

“Stay with us,” Thor said without hesitation, still looking at him. “For a while at least.”

“I… I can’t do that,” Loki sighed and shook his head. “You don’t know me, your father doesn’t want me here and I don’t think anyone else does. And your girlfriend will probably kick my ass from here to Alabama if I stay… it’s a bad idea, really.”

“Wait, my girlfriend?” Thor asked surprised, his lips jerking up slightly. “You mean… Sif?”

“Isn’t she your girlfriend?” Loki was confused. Thor had looked so close to that woman and she seemed to be really happy to see him again - what else could they be if not together?

“Oh God, I’d be  _ dead  _ if she were my girlfriend!” Thor laughed and smacked Loki’s back harshly. Loki felt really awkward, which showed in the smile he forced out too. “Sif is a friend, a close one, sure, but that’s all she is. We’ve been rivals ever since she joined. She keeps me on my toes, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh,” Loki didn’t know what else to say, but hearing this made him feel a bit less uncomfortable. And, well… slightly excited too in a way. It was stupid, but he couldn’t help it.

“Look, even if she were my girlfriend I would ask you to stay,” Thor said eventually, the hand on Loki’s back now resting and pressing against it gently. “You can’t go back and you’re already here, so why not?”

Loki looked at the blond, too baffled to answer. There was no reason why Thor would make this offer or why he would be so nice to someone he just met, but nothing about his behavior or the way he looked at him gave away any shady impression. He seemed to be serious, which was the most confusing thing about all of this, along with the fact that Loki actually thought about  _ agreeing  _ to stay with Thor and his gang.

“Think about it, alright?” Thor suggested when Loki didn’t answer, which took some of the weight off the boy’s shoulders. “Stay the night, get some rest, and we’ll talk about it again tomorrow.”

“I don’t know how to thank you for that,” Loki said and exhaled slowly. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath. “I’d hate to cause you any problems, not after you’ve been so nice.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” Thor smiled and rubbed Loki’s shoulder slowly. He was on his third beer by now and Loki blamed the fact his hand had been on him for the last minutes on that, even if he didn’t find it uncomfortable at all. “I told you I’ve been in a similar situation, I know how hard it is to get by on your own.”

“How did you get out in the end?” Loki asked curious. Thor stayed silent for a moment before smirking weakly.

“I made it through half the country by hitchhiking at first,” Thor explained, dropping his hand next to him and looking at the sky. “I argued with my mother because I was sick of staying at home while father could enjoy his freedom. I only saw him once or twice a year when he came home for a week before disappearing again. I wanted to be just like him too, I always did.”

“Was your mother… abusive or anything?” Loki asked and Thor shook his head.

“She was an angel, actually,” he smiled. “She tried to do all she could to make me happy, to make me stay with her once it was clear I had other plans. If I wanted anything I just had to ask and I would get it. We weren’t rich or had a huge house, but she always found a way to fulfill my wishes.”

“Sounds like a good life,” Loki sighed and dropped his gaze. He noticed the beer can in his hands and without even knowing why, brought it to his lips and took a big gulp. It tasted warm and disgusting, but the liquid in his throat made it easier somehow.

“I guess it was, but it felt wrong to me,” Thor shrugged. “I’m sure I sound really ungrateful and like the worst kid when I say that, given all you’ve been through, but I knew I didn’t belong there, you know?”

“Yeah…” Loki blinked slowly and took another sip from his beer. “You felt caged… you wanted to be free…”

“Yes!” Thor said as if Loki had just revealed the secret of life to him instead of stating a fact. “Yes and she didn’t want to hear any of it! I know she only meant well and whenever I visit her now she’s happy to see me and doesn’t blame me, but back then I was really angry at her for trying to keep me on a leash.”

Loki knew how that felt too well. His father had done this for as long as he could remember, he even had to beg for his own keys when he turned fourteen because he was sick of waiting for his father to come home and let him in after school. He couldn’t blame Thor for wanting to get out.

“What made you leave eventually?” he asked, occasionally taking a sip from his beer as Thor continued his story.

“When I turned seventeen my father visited us and she didn’t really like it. Maybe because at that age, he had already left home to live his dream and she feared I would follow him this time. I think she always feared that when he visited, which is why she was less and less excited whenever he did.” Thor’s voice was quiet and low, filled with regret and shame that Loki had heard in his own before while talking about his past. “A few weeks later I told her I would leave to join father and she got really angry. She accused me of throwing away a promising future, of hating her for wanting to leave, of being a bad son - all the good stuff. I let her yell and shout and when she was done I told her that I made my decision and nothing she said would change my mind.”

“I doubt she was happy about that,” Loki huffed, earning a laugh.

“Oh, she was furious. She cried and yelled and begged me to stay and to not risk my life like her husband, pulling every heartstring she knew how to pull. I felt like the biggest asshole in the world for hurting her so much and if I would have had the slightest doubts about my plan, I would have given in. But I knew I couldn’t stay, this life just wasn’t for me.”

“So you left,” Loki nodded, emptying the last bit of his beer. He felt a bit dizzy, but he kind of liked it. It was getting late and the first stars could already be seen up in the sky when he reached for the remaining two beers to take a second one. “What happened then?”

“Well, I wanted to find father, of course,” Thor shrugged and turned his own beer before drinking from it. “I remembered he told me where they had their base, but it was four states away and I had no ride. So I hitchhiked.”

“Dangerous idea,” Loki chuckled. “I thought about that too, but I was too scared to end up with either a pervert or a killer.”

“I wasn’t really scared,” Thor smiled and shook his head. “I had trained almost daily ever since I was fourteen and it showed, but it wasn’t easy finding people willing to take me with them because of that, so it was slow at first.”

“Always been a buff beast, huh?” Loki grinned and nudged Thor’s biceps teasingly. “How did you get here in the end?”

Thor laughed and shifted a little, ending up a few inches closer to Loki, who didn’t mind at all. “I was lucky enough to stumble across Volstagg at a motel bar.”

“Volstagg?”

“You saw him, big guy, red hair and beard, looks a bit like a sumo ringer who decided he’d rather ride a bike than fight in a ring. The one who always eats half our rations by himself.”

Loki thought for a moment before the image of a man talking to another came to him. He had seen the guy Thor was describing when they walked over to his father and when he realized who he was talking about, he had to chuckle at the fitting description.

“Right, I remember,” he said with a huge smirk.

“Volstagg never saw me, but I guess my father had told him all about me because he came to me immediately and didn’t even ask who I was.”

“Maybe you looked a lot like him,” Loki suggested, to which Thor gave him an estimating glare.

“Excuse me?” Thor huffed, raising a brow. “I’d like to think I look a bit better than my old man!”

“Oh, you do!” Loki laughed, brushing a hand over Thor’s arm. “A lot better, actually!”

“Yeah, I better,” Thor puffed his chest and exhaled through his nose. “Anyway, Volstagg knew who I was and offered to take me back to base. Took us a week to get there and I’m pretty sure I would have needed a month at least without him. I barely made five miles that day alone and was almost starving, so he probably saved my life back then.”

“What did your dad say when he saw you walk in?” Loki was curious, but more than that, he wanted to hear Thor speak more. He enjoyed the sound of his voice and to have an excuse to look at the blond. Both things kept this funny warmth inside of him alive and he liked that.

“He laughed for five minutes straight before giving me a tight hug and saying it was about time I showed up,” Thor smirked proudly. “He always knew I would come to him sooner or later. Gave me my first machine too. Man, I loved that thing so much.”

“What happened to it?”

“I… crashed it.” Thor cleared his throat and looked away for a moment, making it clear for Loki that he was lying and didn’t like it. “Doesn’t matter anymore. He took me in and I’ve been here most of the time since then.”

Loki nodded, but didn’t say anything. He wondered why Thor suddenly lied to him, but something told him it had to do with that one thing he refused to talk about, the reason both his father and Fandral had been so much against Loki being here, so he didn’t ask about it again. Apparently the topic was uncomfortable for Thor and he had no desire to make him angry by pushing him into talking about it.

“You seem happy when you’re on the road,” Loki eventually said, thinking back to the content, blissful expression on Thor’s face when they were driving.

“I am,” Thor sighed. “It’s all I ever wanted to do. Mom never understood, sadly.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t get it,” Loki shrugged, turning his half-empty beer. He got used to the taste and now it was no different than having a soda, even if it made him feel way better. “Everyone is different, I guess.”

“They are,” Thor agreed after a moment. “I always knew what I wanted, what I needed in life. It just happened to be different than what she hoped for.”

“Yeah, I get that…”

“What about you?” The question surprised Loki and he looked up, blinking confused. “What do you want in life?”

“I… don’t know,” Loki admitted, not without a hint of shame. He never thought about that to be honest. All his life he just wanted to leave, to break free from the iron fits of his father. “I just… want to be happy, I think…”

“And what makes you happy?” Thor asked, but Loki had no answer. He honestly couldn’t think of anything.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence in which Loki wondered if there even was anything that he could say made him happy, but no matter how much he thought about it, nothing came from it. The first time he had been actually happy in over eight years had been when he held onto Thor and the wind ripped on his clothes, but that couldn’t be the answer. It seemed too easy and… too childish, somehow.

“I don’t think there is anything, sorry,” Loki sighed eventually, just to break the silence that started to feel very loud after some time. “I always thought when I would escape this shitty life I would know what I want and what to do, but in reality I don’t know anything. I just feel like a dumb coward and completely lost…”

“I don’t think you’re dumb at all,” Thor said surprised, but this time Loki didn’t look at him. “It was brave to walk away, that doesn’t make you a coward.”

“And where did it get me?” Loki asked, almost angrily. “I have nothing, I wouldn’t even have a place to sleep if it weren’t for you.”

“But you’re free.”

Loki opened his mouth to say something, to protest, but there were no words coming out. It felt too simple, too shallow to be true, and yet… Thor was right, or not? Even if he had nothing left, he  _ was  _ free now. Whatever it was worth, without his father he had a freedom he never experienced before.

“What do I do if I have nothing but my freedom?” he asked after a while, eyes glued to the now almost empty can in his hands. “I’m free but… I’m nothing else. I  _ have  _ nothing else.”

“Does it matter what you have, really?” Thor wanted to know, his voice as sincere as Loki hadn’t heard it before. “You can be happy with nothing and you can be unhappy when you have everything you could ever wish for. Look at me, I had everything, but I was never happy. Only when I came here and had nothing but my machine and the freedom of being on the road and be myself I became happy.”

Loki felt like crying, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself even further. He wiped his eyes angrily and then emptied his beer in one gulp. He felt strange, dizzy and exposed and it started to bother him.

“I just want to forget this bastard and be myself,” he snarled after a minute, throwing the can away from him. “I’m sick of being blamed for everything, I’m sick of being treated like a toddler and be the black sheep.”

“Loki, none of what happened was your fault,” Thor suddenly said softly and a moment later, warm fingers lifted Loki’s face up by his chin. He met two wonderfully deep and gentle blue eyes and his chest stung painfully hot. “You never asked for any of this, so just let it go and do what you want to do. Be happy, just for yourself. You deserve it, you know?”

Whether it was an urge born from Thor being so close or from the alcohol slowly sinking into his system Loki didn’t know, but when he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Thor’s, it felt like a small death for a moment. He knew deep down that he shouldn’t do this, that the other was just trying to be nice and didn’t have any ulterior motives, but he couldn’t fight the impulse to do it. The kiss didn’t last long and when Loki realized that Thor wouldn’t kiss back, he pulled away and turned his head.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, dragging himself up on his feet. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Wait,” Thor said quickly and jumped to his feet too, holding Loki back by grabbing his wrist before he could run off. “Don’t, please. It’s okay, really.”

“No, no it’s not,” Loki said and shook his head almost furiously. “I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t know what has gotten into me. I’m not like that, I’m not-”

“Loki, stop it,” Thor said calmly, holding the boy by his shoulders. Loki froze for a moment, before slowly raising his head to look at him. “I promise you it’s alright. Nothing happened, okay?”

“O-okay,” Loki stammered and nodded weakly. “I… I really didn’t mean to…”

“I know,” Thor said with a gentle smile, rubbing his palms over Loki’s arms to calm him down. For a minute, the two just stood there, eyes locked and Thor’s hands slowly making the tension in Loki’s body fade. When he finally noticed the boy relax a bit, his smile brightened a little. “Better?”

“Better,” Loki smiled awkwardly, still with a blush on his cheeks. “I feel so dumb, really.”

“I won’t blame you, don’t worry,” Thor smirked and squeezed Loki’s arms carefully. “I’d blame you if you kissed Fandral, he’s not even half as good looking as I am, but since you didn’t it’s all good.”

Loki tried not to laugh because he was so damn embarrassed by what he did, but it happened against his consent anyway. Just the thought of him walking up to Fandral and kissing him was so hilarious for some reason, there was no way to hold back. Eventually, Thor joined in and that made Loki feel much better already. When the laughter finally faded, Loki allowed Thor to pull him back down.

“You’re not mad at me?” Loki managed to ask after a few more minutes, noticing that Thor’s hands were still on his arms and that it still didn’t make him feel uncomfortable.

“Why would I be mad?” Thor smirked with an amused gleam in his eyes. “A pretty boy kissing me is one of the last things that makes me mad.”

Loki really wished Thor would stop saying such things, but at the same time he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed them greatly. Too much to tell him to stop, in fact.

“You… you know what I am, who I am,” Loki said instead and turned his head, blushing furiously. “It’s bad if I do something like that.”

“Probably, but that doesn’t change that I liked it,” Thor said quietly, sending another spark through Loki’s body with his words. “It was nice.”

“It’s still wrong…” Loki shook his head, not wanting to allow the excitement he felt to become even bigger. It didn’t matter how much he liked it and wanted to kiss Thor again, it wasn’t right and excusing it with the other’s words wasn’t either. “I… that’s not why I’m here…”

“And it’s not why I brought you here either, don’t worry,” Thor said calmly, his fingers brushing over Loki’s cheek as soft as a cold breeze. He leaned down, pressing a tender kiss on his cheek before pulling back again, letting go of the boy. “I’m sorry if I upset you with what I said.”

“No, you didn’t…” Loki mumbled, covering the cheek Thor had just kissed with a hand as he looked back at him. There was no disappointment in the blond’s face whatsoever, just the same gentle kind and sweet expression he already knew. “I just… don’t think it would be a good idea. I like you, but…”

“I know, you don’t have to explain yourself,” Thor smiled and nodded at the boy. “It’s getting late, maybe we should get to bed. You tired yet?”

Loki was more than just tired, he was exhausted to no end. The thought of sleeping next to Thor in a small tent, however, was kind of scary. He trusted the other that he wouldn’t do anything, but could he trust himself too? What if he did something stupid again and ruined everything? He really liked Thor, he was one of the nicest and sweetest guys he ever met, and he didn’t want to screw this up by being reckless.

When Loki didn’t answer, Thor got up on his feet and stretched himself for a moment. “Just come inside when you feel like it, alright? I’ll behave, I promise.”

“No, I… I’ll come,” Loki sighed finally and got up too. He grabbed his bag and followed Thor into the small tent, fully aware that they were the first ones to retreat and that it couldn’t be later than nine or maybe ten yet. But he was tired, so damn tired.

“You can have the sleeping bag,” Thor said when Loki closed the zipper of the tent, startling the boy for a moment. He hadn’t thought about the sleeping bag at all yet.

“What about you?” he asked and turned around.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Thor shrugged and shifted on the hard ground next to the very comfy looking and big sleeping bag he had pushed to the side. Loki felt horribly guilty at that.

“You’ll catch a cold,” he frowned and crawled over to the bag to open it. It was indeed much bigger than he originally thought and he was sure they would both fit into it easily. “We can sleep in it together, it’s alright.”

“Are you sure?” Thor asked and pushed himself up on his elbows. Loki could see the worry in his eyes even in the dim light of the small battery powered bulb above their heads, and nodded.

“I’ll survive,” he smiled awkwardly and pushed the bag open. “It sucks sleeping on the floor and it’s yours after all. If anything, you should have it.”

“Yeah, it sucks indeed,” Thor laughed and crawled over to squeeze himself into the bag next to Loki. The boy shoved himself to the side as much as possible to give Thor space, trying to avoid any more awkwardness. “You sure you can sleep like this?”

“I think so,” Loki nodded and wiggled to find a more comfortable position. That thought was easier than it turned out to be in the end thougg and he quickly realized there was no way he could lay down decently without touching Thor.

“I’ve got an idea, do you mind?” Thor suddenly asked and Loki just nodded in frustration. He watched Thor turn to the side and open his arms and with a knot in his stomach he realized what the other was implying. That it was a bad idea was clear from the start, but Loki still moved closer to Thor and turned around so he could close his arms around him. “Is it better this way?”

Loki let out a weak sigh and nodded. It was much better indeed. He knew he shouldn’t feel so comfortable in Thor’s arms, or even be as close to the man he barely knew for a day in the first place, but it was true. Thor was warm and soft, his arms weren’t heavy or unpleasant around him and they both fit into the sleeping bag perfectly now.

“Can you sleep like this?” Loki asked and turned his head a little to look at Thor. He earned the sweetest smile imaginable.

“I’m sure I can,” Thor replied and reached up to turn off the light, before pulling the zipper of the sleeping back close. “How about you?”

“Yeah, I like it actually...,” Loki sighed and snuggled against Thor’s chest with his back. “You’re really warm…”

“So are you,” Thor muttered, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Loki, who allowed it with a content little sigh. “Now get some sleep, you need it.”

Loki closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax when he felt a kiss pressed onto his shoulder. For a moment, he expected more to follow, but Thor stayed still after that, just holding him close and breathing softly against his neck. A weak smile creeped onto Loki’s lips and he closed his eyes again contently.

\-----

Unlike the previous morning, Loki woke up the next day without any pain. Instead, he was surrounded by warmth and comfort, making him give into the wish to just lay there for a few more minutes without opening his eyes, enjoying how nice it made him feel. It took him a moment to remember why he woke up like this, but instead of panicking - as he expected he would - the realization made him feel a quiet happiness that came from somewhere deep inside.

Thor was still asleep, his breathing had a calm and constant rhythm and it made Loki smile for some reason. The blond’s arms were still wrapped around his body, a bit less tight than the night before, but no less comforting, and they were still as close as possible, a fact that brought a certain excitement to him. Loki sighed quietly and covered Thor’s hands on his stomach with his own, fingers slightly shoving between the other’s. Like this, he felt absolutely blissful and he was sure he could lay like this for the rest of his life, without finding anything to complain about.

After some time, the people around them slowly started to wake up, however, and due to the noise that came with them shouting for each other and banging things together, Thor began waking up eventually. Loki felt him squeeze his hands tight for a moment before the other stiffened against him, as if he just realized what was happening. Loki did his best to pretend he was still sleeping so Thor wouldn’t just jump up and run and luckily, he didn’t.

A minute passed before Thor carefully freed his hand from Loki’s grip and brushed it through his hair, followed by the most tender and sweet kiss on his neck, which made Loki shudder against his will.  _ Fuck, he needs to stop that,  _ Loki thought, biting the insides of his cheeks as he opened his eyes and turned around to look at Thor.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Thor smiled, cradling Loki’s cheek gently. “Time to get up.”

Loki smiled at the nickname, despite wanting to be mad at how much he liked it. “How late is it?”

“Late enough for everyone to raise hell apparently,” Thor chuckled and opened the sleeping bag. “Once it’s past seven, everyone gets on their feet basically.”

“I heard some guys shouting,” Loki sat and sat up, hiding a yawn behind his hand when Thor crawled out of the sleeping bag. “When will you leave?”

“Not until noon, don’t worry,” Thor waved his hand and put his boots back on. “Sif and her group were gone for almost two weeks, everyone will want to catch up with each other. Takes some time.”

Loki nodded and stretched himself, becoming a bit sad when he noticed the comfy warmth was gone as soon as Thor had gotten up. He missed it already. Nevertheless, he followed Thor out of the tent and put on his - or rather Fandral’s - boots to get up. Thor had gotten out of his shirt for some reason and when Loki took a step forward he almost ran into him, literally freezing when he saw his naked upper body and how the muscles stretched in the early morning sun. He could feel his mouth run dry at how hot and cold the sight alone made him feel.

“Ah! I love waking up after a good night’s rest,” Thor yawned, not noticing how Loki turned on his heels and walked away from the camp to not explode right there and then. If Thor asked he would just tell him he had to take a piss, but he knew if he would look at this beast of a man for one second longer, he would simply lose it.

“Fuck,” Loki hissed when he finally stopped and let himself fall against a huge boulder, a hand pressing against the huge bulge between his legs. Why did he become so weak for someone suddenly? He never acted like this, not even with the most attractive guys he met! But Thor? Apparently he just had to take off his shirt and Loki’s mind turned into a drooling puddle! He groaned, closing his eyes. “I’m gonna die like this!”

“Loki?”

Thor’s voice startled the boy so much he almost jumped for a second.  _ God, not now, please,  _ he thought, peeking around the boulder. Thor was still a good distance away, but he was walking towards him and looked really worried.

“I’m okay!” Loki forced himself to shout back, trying to sound at ease. “Nature called!”

Thor stopped and Loki could see that he sighed relieved. “Alright, but hurry or there won’t be anything left to eat!”

Loki couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he watched Thor turn around and leave. He leaned back against the cold stone, taking a few deep breaths.

“If he becomes any more perfect, he’ll probably fart rainbows,” he huffed and then laughed about the thought of this, so much that his stomach actually started to hurt and he had to bend over. Something weird was happening with him, Loki couldn’t deny it. What had felt like a crush the day before, now already came across like something much more and it honestly scared him more than he liked to admit. 

A few minutes after Thor had left, Loki finally felt calm enough again to walk back into the camp. He found Thor sitting a few feet away from a larger group of guys and women, including Fandral, Volstagg and Sif, and when he sat down next to the blond, Loki’s stomach felt light and weird.

“Here, I saved you something to eat,” Thor smiled at him and brought forth a paper plate with eggs, sausages and two buns. Loki was surprised to be given something like this and was out of words when he took the plate. “Sif brought some new rations last night, so we’re having the good stuff today.”

Loki looked up just in time for Sif to catch his eyes before turning back around to talk to the others around her and he swore he saw a hint of amusement on her face.

“It looks great,” he said honestly and cracked a faint smile.

“You look pale, is everything okay?” Thor asked, visibly worried, but Loki quickly shook his head.

“I’m fine, just a bit sleep drunk I guess,” he said and laughed it off. Now wasn’t the time to talk about anything serious, not with so many ears too close to have any privacy. Instead, Loki took one of the sausages to distract himself, which turned out to be really delicious.

The two ate in silence while Thor’s friends chatted and laughed only a few feet away, sometimes drawing the blond into their conversation, but most of the time leaving them alone. Loki didn’t notice any weird looks this morning, which raised his hopes that they didn’t mind his presence as much anymore.

When everyone was done, Thor declared they should start packing their stuff and Loki gladly followed him away from the others. Not that he wouldn’t like them, but somehow he prefered being mostly alone with Thor. He followed the blond into the tent as he went to roll up the sleeping bag, hoping to be able to use the isolation to finally speak.

“Thor?” Loki started, a hand resting on the other’s arm. “Can we talk for a moment?”

Thor turned around surprised and stopped what he was doing. “What’s wrong? Did you think about what I said yesterday?”

“I… don’t think it’s a good idea if I stay with you,” Loki said ashamed, hating himself for saying this while knowing damn well it was all he wanted. “You’ll get into trouble, I don’t want that.”

“Why would I get into trouble?” Thor asked and gave Loki a slightly hurt look. “Did something happen? Last night I thought you wanted to stay…”

“I  _ want _ to, but…” Loki bit his lip, unsure how to say this without sounding like a complete fool. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. You make me have thoughts I shouldn’t have and that I shouldn’t want to give into as much as I do. It doesn’t matter how much I want to stay, it would end badly.”

Thor nodded and turned back around, continuing to roll up the sleeping back to store it away again. He didn’t say anything when he wrapped a rope around it and then crawled out of the tent to put it into the pockets on his bike. Loki felt even worse than before when he had run away and couldn’t stay behind, so he followed Thor and caught up with him right as he was about to come back.

“Thor, listen,” he started and took a hold of the blond’s hand carefully. “I like you, I really do and I want nothing more than to stay with you because I know you only mean well, it’s just…”

“You don’t trust me,” Thor said, but Loki immediately shook his head.

“No, I do trust you!” he assured him, sadness creeping up on his face. “It’s me I don’t trust…”

“You think you’ll do something like you did last night again, don’t you?” Thor asked and Loki nodded embarrassed.

“It’s just not okay and you know it,” he sighed. “To get you into this kind of trouble just because I can’t keep it together… I don’t want that. You’re nice and sweet and you don’t deserve to be pushed into this.”

“You know,” Thor said with a cheeky smirk on his face that made Loki frown in confusion. “For such a pretty boy, you really have a lot left to understand.”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked, the sudden change of behavior something he couldn’t wrap his mind around.

“This is something that needs two people, not just one,” Thor explained and began walking back towards the tent with a still confused Loki next to him. “It took  _ you  _ to kiss me and me to let you, it took  _ me  _ to spoon you and you to let me… do you get it yet?”

Loki looked at Thor like a deer in the headlights when he stopped in front of the tent, but no matter how much he tried to make sense of his words, he couldn’t.

“I’ll put it simpler then,” Thor said with a smile and suddenly cupped Loki’s face with one hand, the other resting on his hips. Loki felt like he was about to explode when Thor’s lips pressed against his and couldn’t suppress the weak sigh before he held onto his shoulders.

This time, their kiss was not at all shy and careful. Thor’s tenderness quickly turned into something way more passionate and Loki could barely kiss back as much as he wanted to. It was as if he had forgotten how to do it, but it didn’t matter because Thor ravished his mouth like nothing else, leaving the boy with a blank mind and a fire in his loins that grew more and more. When Thor pulled back, Loki could barely open his eyes and his breath was cut off and ragged like never before. Thor looked at him with dark blue eyes, showing him a side that he didn’t know yet.

“You can’t do anything I wouldn’t want, Loki,” Thor said with a husky voice, holding the boy close to him without any effort. “Don’t you see that?”

“But, I’m only-” Thor cut Loki off with a shake of his head immediately.

“No, that’s not it. Don’t use that as an excuse, tell me the truth. Tell me why you’d rather leave than accept my offer to stay with us.”

Loki gulped and curled his fingers against Thor’s chest. How could he answer this question when he didn’t even know himself? All he knew was that he was scared of the way he felt for Thor, of what he could do to him and of how much he wanted it.

“Are you afraid I’d hurt you?” Thor asked, to which Loki slowly shook his head. “Or that someone else will?”

Loki shook his head again, sighing. “I know you could if you wanted to, but… that’s not it,” he said quietly. “I just… don’t know what’s happening with me. I never felt like this, I never had such thoughts about someone I knew…”

“Does it scare you?” Thor asked, lifting Loki’s chin up with a finger and the boy nodded.

“I know nothing about this,” Loki admitted, his cheeks pink and hot. “Or about being with other people… what if I can’t do it? What if your friends hate me and want me gone again? I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Loki, do you think I would have asked you to stay if I wasn’t sure that it would be alright?” Thor asked with the sweetest smile, brushing his thumb over Loki’s jaw. “They will see how great you are in no time, I promise. There’s nothing to be scared of. They might look intimidating, but they are all really nice people.”

“What about you?” Loki asked, dropping his gaze. “What if you realize I’m not worth it?”

“Do you know why Fandral was so angry with me for picking you up and why my father scolded me?” Thor asked and Loki slowly shook his head. “A few years ago I did something similar, but it didn’t work out.”

“What happened?”

Thor sighed and took one of Loki’s hands, pulling him with him as he sat down. They looked at each other and Loki could see how much what he was about to say hurt Thor, but he looked just as determined to get it out.

“I met a girl, Jane, and thought we were meant to be together,” Thor began, his thumb absentmindedly drawing circles into the palm of Loki’s hand. “She joined us when we left her town and at first things were perfect, or at least I thought they were. I was too blind to realize she was just using me and the others to get around and stir up everything.”

“What did she do?” Loki asked, covering Thor’s hand with his free one.

“Whenever we reached a new town, Jane would be gone for at least a day,” Thor sighed. “Sometimes I had to stay behind because she just wouldn’t come back. The others got angry of course and told me to talk to her, but she didn’t care about what I had to say. This thing went on for a month before I realized what was going on, but only when a bunch of cops suddenly broke into my motel room and arrested me.”

“Did she turn on you?”

“In the worst way possible,” Thor said with a dark voice. “Sometime during the days she spent there she must have had enough of me and went to the cops. She showed them stolen things - money, jewelry and even drugs - that she claimed she found in my room, but that wasn’t what shocked me the most. She also claimed I held her hostage for months and raped and abused her constantly.”

“Oh my God…” Loki was stunned. How could anyone do something like that? “How did you get out there?”

“I kept insisting I didn’t do any of these things and after a few days they finally allowed me to make a call. Since I didn’t know who else to turn to, I called my mother.” Thor smiled awkwardly, showing Loki just how embarrassed this moment must have been. “She told me to keep my mouth shut and that she would be there as soon as possible. It took her two days and I still have no idea how she did it, but she walked into the police station with my father and the whole gang behind her and demanded to speak to the one responsible for arresting me.”

“Wow, she sounds like she’s more badass than she seems,” Loki huffed impressed and Thor nodded.

“She is, you can bet on that,” he said. “At the end of the day they let me go, apologized for what happened and promised to focus their investigations on Jane instead, who had turned out to be a notorious criminal who kept changing her identity and had been involved in similar things for over ten years already. Of course she took my bike when she left town, which hurt almost as much as her accusations. I really loved that machine.”

“That sounds horrible,” Loki said with all the sympathy he had, squeezing Thor’s hand. “I’m sorry this happened to you, I can’t even imagine how you must have felt.”

“I got over it, but I haven’t been involved with anyone like that ever since.”

“And now you bring me with you,” Loki mumbled, finally making the connection. “No wonder they are so suspicious…”

“I know you’re not like her,” Thor said quickly and shook his head. “I learned from my mistakes and I would’ve never asked you to come with me if I thought you could turn out to be like that.”

“I would never do something so awful.” Loki was disgusted by the thought of this alone and it was clear by how harsh his voice was. “Something was very wrong with this woman, seriously.”

“I know, but you… you are different.” He looked up into Loki’s eyes, the sadness of what happened making his eyes look even more alluring that normally. “What happened was bad, but it made me more careful, and I have no bad feelings about you or about asking you to stay.”

“Not even after knowing I’m not even old enough to drive?” Loki asked, earning a weak smile. “The moment you get involved with me, you'll be in trouble. You already are, even if nothing serious happened yet.”

“So?” Thor smiled amused. “If I’m already in trouble, why not make it a bit worse?”

Loki wanted to suppress the chuckle building up inside of him, but he couldn’t. He wanted nothing less than cause Thor problems, but he had to admit he was intrigued by his way of thinking.

“Are you really serious?” Loki asked, the hope in his voice unable to miss. “Because if you’d be punished in any way for this, I would never forgive myself for it. I’d rather leave right now.”

“For everyone here you’re eighteen, why should they care?” Thor sounded confident, unlike Loki. “And even if they knew, we stick together, we don’t screw each other over. That’s not how it works.”

Loki’s stomach twisted and he leaned forward, pressing a quick and relieved kiss on Thor’s lips. He knew it was dumb and if anyone found out they would both have to face the consequences, but he wanted nothing more than this.

“Is that a yes?” Thor asked, earning a cheeky smirk from the boy.

“Maybe?” Loki teased, fingers tapping against Thor’s broad chest. “I mean, of course we could play safe and just be nice and stay away from each other for a few years… you know, until I can legally do whatever I want…”

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand suddenly and pulled him closer, a hand pressed against his back to prevent him from escaping again. Loki had to crawl into Thor’s lap to sit more comfortably. Something about the way he looked at the boy had changed and Loki realized without any effort that what he saw in his eyes now was lust.

“Do you expect me to see you like this and not want you right away?” Thor asked with a low growl that made the hairs on Loki’s arms rise.

“Don’t you want to play safe?” Loki chuckled, but still wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck.

“Screw safe,” Thor growled, pulling Loki into a deep and absolutely breathtaking kiss. “Do you know how much I had to hold back from touching you last night? Or this morning?”

“If it was as much as I had to hold back, I have an idea,” Loki laughed, gently cradling Thor’s neck. “When you took off your shirt I nearly lost it. Why else do you think I was gone suddenly?”

Thor smirked and shoved a hand into the back of Loki’s pants, making him gasp and actually grind against him for a moment. The sheer exhilaration he felt was unlike anything else.

“How about we let the others wait a bit and see if we can actually make you lose it?” Loki couldn’t hold in a moan when Thor squeezed his ass and dug his nails into his shoulders. “I’d love to see your face when it happens, I bet it will look just as gorgeous as you’ll sound.”

Loki had no idea how a few words could make him hard already, but Thor managed to make it happen without any effort. He leaned against Thor’s chest, breath hot against his neck.

“I want you...” Loki purred, his lips brushing over Thor’s neck. “I don’t care if it’s right or wrong, I want you to touch me, to  _ take  _ me.”

“You think you can handle me taking you?” Thor growled and pushed Loki down, showing him he wanted this just as much as he did and making the boy gasp and shudder.

“I will,” Loki murmured, biting his lip and grinding against Thor greedily. “I don’t care if you’ll destroy me, I want it. I want you  _ everywhere _ .”

Thor gave Loki’s ass another tight squeeze and buried his face against the crook of his neck. When he scratched his teeth over the sensitive skin, Loki moaned in delight, grinding against him even more, but he didn’t expect Thor to bite down hard. Loki’s eyes shot open and as much as he tried, he couldn’t hold back an actual scream as he clung to the other in desperation, cumming untouched into his pants. He was so embarrassed by this that tears already built up in his eyes and his face was burning hot when Thor pressed a tender kiss on Loki’s bruised skin.

“Look at you, so pretty screaming for me,” Thor purred, flicking his tongue over his neck. Loki cried out and pressed his face against his shoulder, trying to hide his shame and making the other chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Loki muttered, scratching over Thor’s neck in more than anticipation.

“Baby, I’m not laughing at you,” Thor assured him, fully aware that multiple pairs of eyes were on them by now. He kissed Loki’s neck again, tender and soft, while cradling his sides. “You are the most incredible thing I have ever seen, I want to hear you like this every day.”

Loki grinded against Thor again, his hard on pressing firmly against his ass. “They’ll all know now,” he murmured, his chest swelling with joy and pride.

“Let them know,” Thor grinned, teasingly scraping his teeth over the bruise he created again. “They will hear us often enough soon, they can all know you’re mine.”

“Yours,” Loki whispered, a delightful shudder taking over him. “Am I yours?”

Thor pushed Loki away enough to look at him, finding clouded and dark green eyes.

“Am I?” Loki asked again, a weak smirk playing on his lips, which Thor immediately sealed with his own in a long, delicious kiss. The boy closed his eyes, his arms wrapped around the other tightly.

“You are,” Thor assured him as soon as he broke the connection, a hand cradling Loki’s neck tenderly. “For as long as you want to be.”

Loki looked at Thor for several minutes, forgetting everything around them for the time being. Even though he had just embarrassed himself in front of half of Thor’s gang at least and especially in front of Thor himself, he found nothing but desire and joy in the blond’s beautiful blue eyes. Yes, he wanted him so much it hurt and it might be the worst thing he could ache for, but nothing about it felt wrong or bad at all. They might have met through coincidence, but why should that mean it wasn’t supposed to happen?

“I might be falling in love with you,” Loki eventually admitted, smiling awkwardly as he tried to look as innocent as possible. Surprisingly, Thor’s first reaction was a laugh that made the boy’s stomach tingle.

“Thank God, because I already did,” he said with the brightest smile Loki had ever seen, making it impossible to not smile back. Never before had he heard more beautiful words than those and if they existed anywhere, he didn’t want to know.


End file.
